Anomaly Without Charge
by Td03
Summary: 5th year, Danny's 1st day at Hogwarts (new kind of sorting) and he's late. Some mission Clockwork told him to do typically unspecific and totally super vague. Hating going to school of some magic. Talking hat... really? - Not some bullshit twins or plot bunnies! Aborting 1eragon33's challenge, new kind of story. Sorry 1eragon33 :'( I just can't make an awesome one, just mediocre.
1. Chapter 1

**Anomaly Without Charge**

* * *

**Hello!**

**Td03 here!**

**Like I said from the very beginning, I AM NOT quitting writing fanfictions unless I formally claim so in my profile, or... I encountered a sudden death. Let's hope this kind of fate will not occur to me and ALL fanfictions authors out there, shall we?**

**...Amin.**

**So, anyway, I am so sorry for not updating any of my stories for, uh, 2 weeks? No, a week I guess.. Nah, more I think... anyway, that's not important. I have good reasons for the delays, **

**One, My Dad took the laptop with him out of town for days.**

**Two, My holiday is almost over and I had to study again to retain my knowledge for my high school.**

**Three, My parents are limiting my browsing time into a couple of hours at most.**

**Four, I've been thinking up a new plot to fulfill a challange from one of my reviewers, which is, in fact, this fictional story you are going to read soon.**

**Five, today (June 14th 2014) hopefully I officially graduate middle school with an outstanding grade, 'cause if I don't.. ****_Mama Mia, Sayonara, Amigos! _****:'(**

**By the way, do give me some challanges about new provocative stories. **

**I like thinking up new plots. :)****  
**

**But if the topic of the challange is action, like Naruto or Pokemon, I'll ****_need_**** a beta for the fighting scenes, I can't write a good action. And I don't have a vast knowledge of Japanese languange for the jutsus or the Pokemon attacks. I don't read Naruto comics anymore and I haven't played Pokemon game for a month now. I'm from a non-English country, so my vocabulary isn't vast and detailed enough.**

**Anyway... the challange, ****_this_**** challange, is a DP HP crossover.. and I'm not sure which is better.. should Harry be male or female? If it's male, no slash! If it's female, depends on my mood weather I want them to be a couple or not. Nothing cheesy fluff. I'm fine with both. **

**Review or PM me which one do you want, Male Harry or Female Harry?**

**And if it's Female Harry, which is better, Harriette 'Harri' Potter or Holliette 'Holly' Potter?**

**_Your vote will be eternally cherished. :)_****_  
_**

* * *

**Ding!**

**Ding!**

**Ding!**

**3 votes so far for Male Harry and 0 vote for Female Harry. Guess not much of you like a female Harry, huh? Well, since it's only 3 votes so far, I'm still not sure which one should be the official one. I need more votes, soooo please vote through review or PM.**

* * *

**By the way, thanks to **Clancy1018** I am opening new votes!**

**1. Male Harry**

**a. Who should I pair him with, according to you? (Not gay. Not pedophiles. Not harem. I will give you an answer through PM if I agree or I disagree. Like I said, '****_according to you_****', doesn't mean I WILL do it. If you want me to WILL do it, give me a good reason)**

**2. Female Harry**

**a. Harriette 'Harri' Potter? (NAME)**

**b. Holliette 'Holly' Potter? (NAME)**

**c. Should she be paired with Male Danny?**

**d. Who should I pair her with, according to you? (Not lesbian. Not pedophiles. Not harem. I will give you an answer through PM if I agree or I disagree. Like I said, '****_according to you_****', doesn't mean I WILL do it. If you want me to WILL do it, give me a good reason)**

**3. Male Danny**

**a. Who should I pair him with, according to you? (Not gay. Not pedophiles. Not harem. I will give you an answer through PM if I agree or I disagree. Like I said, '****_according to you_****', doesn't mean I WILL do it. If you want me to WILL do it, give me a good reason)**

**4. Female Danny**

**a. Who should I pair her with, according to you? (Not lesbian. Not pedophiles. Not harem. I will give you an answer through PM if I agree or I disagree. Like I said, '****_according to you_****', doesn't mean I WILL do it. If you want me to WILL do it, give me a good reason)**

**5. JuSt FiVe.**

**_Your vote will be eternally cherished. :)_****_  
_**

* * *

Percy Jackson fans say, "I want to go to Camp Half-Blood!"

Harry Potter fans say, "I want to go to Hogwarts!"

Hunger Games fans say, "Nah, I'm fine where I am."

* * *

**Twilight...REALLY?:**

You say** Twilight**

I say** Rise of the Guardians**

You say** vampires**

I say** Guardians**

You say **Jacob Black**

I say **Pitch Black**

You say **Team Edward**

I say** Team Jack**

You say** Robert Pattison** is hot

I say **Chris Pine** is HOTTER

You think **Bella and Edward** are the perfect dream couple?

I beg to differ... it's so **Frostbite**

You say **Edward**

I say** Bunnymund**... beat that, punk

* * *

**Me bashing Twilight into Oblivion with _Obliviate_:**

In Harry Potter if vampires walk into the sun they die. In Twilight if vampires walk into the sun they sparkle.

In Harry Potter werewolves are awesome and actually kill people. In Twilight werewolves are pedophiles.

In Harry Potter the main character travels to a magical school in Scotland. In Twilight the main character has a 109 year old virgin watching them sleep.

In Harry Potter the villain is a bald guy with a snake called Voldemort. In Twilight the villains are posh vampires that have crazy plans and end up getting killed by Edward every time.

In Harry Potter the main character chooses the hot ginger over the emotional Chinese girl. In Twilight the main character chooses the sparkling vampire over the sexy werewolf with abs.

In Harry Potter when the man Hermione Granger loved left her she continued to search for the horcruxes so they could defeat Voldemort and save the wizarding world. In Twilight when the man Bella loved left her she went numb for months and then jumped of a cliff.

In Harry Potter Robert Patterson dies. In Twilight Robert Patterson lives.

Now try and tell me with a straight face that Twilight is better than Harry Potter, impossible isn't it.

* * *

**Now let's end this not so much of a fictional story and just an author's note with a song:**

_Jingle bells_

_Twilight smells_

_Edward ran away_

_Bella died_

_Jacob cried_

_POTTER ALL THE WAY!_

* * *

**Td03 out.**


	2. Fashion the Prologue!

**Anomaly Without Charge**

**This is a challenge from 1eragon33. Originally, they wanted me to write a mentor/olderbro Danny to Harry after the latter went to the States through the Mansons. But basically, the challenge was a both Halfa Harry & Danny. Now, I'm just sick of those fics about teacher/student and no struggles just progress so I altered their challenge.**

**But then, I was confused, should I genderbend them? So I posted a notice at page 1. And what do I get? Just 3 votes, and loads of flames about people not liking Harry being a halfa. Now usually I would say "Go suck your own %$#!" But I didn't because I kinda agree with them. After their flames and some explanations I realized by making Harry a halfa I'm just making him, like, a second Danny Phantom. And I, personally thinking halfas are unique sole-y, hate doppelganging fictions.**

**I'm even more depressed that I couldn't for the life of me make the first chapter. I HAVE ALREADY wrote the future chapters, I just need to write the prologue, and I couldn't. So I decided to focus on my other story or read more, and gradually, the whole "doppleganging Danny" is just... less appealing to me.**

... I'm really sorry and disappointed in myself for backing out on the challenge you gave me, 1eragon33.

**This what happens if Danny had been pen pals with Hermione.**

**I was totally originally gonna have Harry as a pen pal instead, but Harry's with the Dursleys, and their not exactly gonna let Harry have any outside contacts, let alone one.**

**Oh yeah, Sam, Tuck, and Danny's family are gonna play very little roles. I'm focusing on Danny Phantom and Harry's issues. I'm kinda sick of fictions where either Harry's all buddy buddy with Danny, or Harry's all suspicious of Danny. Or Danny's character are such a jerk and the fact Sam's his girlfriend. So I'm making this as what a realities normal social outcast would do in a foreign school.**

**I'm an anti-social, so this fiction would probably have the core points of my... not really very much friendly life.**

**Oh yeah, I don't have a pen pal. And I'm not good at conversations since I rarely talk about normal things (I talk about movies like this and Animes and my brother and my cats). So please bear with me if you don't like the humor or the talks. I'm more of a monologue and climax kind of writing girl, but I'm more of a blunt / sarcastic humor conversations and climax kind of reading girl.**

**And do review, at least just one. Heck an "Update!" would suffice for me, I just need at least one review to tell me that SOMEONE out there is liking my story.**

And do check my other stories:

**1. Danny Phantom / Rise of the Guardians "Time Ripples of the Winters and the Moon".**

This is my best fictional story. I am so proud to have made this story so far. And people love it and I hadn't even got one single flame! Yay! Do note if one of you are going to flame me, I WILL say the most disgusting words I can think of, starting "Suck your own cock til' it pop outta your sockets!". Danny's a Female. No, not in this story, but in Time Ripples way-too-long-title. But she will NOT be all those disgusting, degrading, school girl, bluch, crush, crap! most genderbend fics tend to display.

**2. Danny Phantom / Twilight Saga "Vampirique Spectre"**

This is the second of my best fictional story. I haven't gotten it as far as the one I mentioned up there, but people LOVE the paradoxial, original, un-plotbunnies idea of the story! Basically Danny met the Volturi first before the Cullens. And NO! Danny is NOT evil! I DO NOT write "evil", stupid revenge obsessed fanatical "genius" little boys with stupid brain dead harems included in their shenanigans! Seriously! Those kinds of fictional fictions are more of a parody than humor (lame puns), angst (unreasonable public abuse and overheated hate), or romance (plain sex with no feelings. So raw).

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Fashion the Prologue**

Fiddling with his notebook, drawing doodles after writing random things on the previous page, Harry frowned, disappointed at his lack of neat writing skills. From the majority of the school, Harry's writing was quite neat, definitely better than Ron's writing that has similarity with a rooster scratching dirt. Sure, he doesn't really care about having the best writing skills, but, Mate, you can't help but get jealous when you saw your best friends superb, curvy writing skills almost everyday during school.

"Harry, aren't you going to eat?" Hermione asked her best friend. She was proud that Harry had taken up her advice to at least write something everyday to get some form of 'letting ones frustrations out little by little and effectively'.

Harry doesn't want to carry a big book all the time, he had said "no offense" to Mione, so he didn't do her advice immediately. It was only after writing in Tom Riddle's diary that Harry started to take up Mione's offer at the end of the first year. He didn't want to waste his money, who knows when he might need them. Despite having inherited a huge sum of money, and those were only the Trust Vault, Harry still kept the habit of saving money. And by extention, starving himself and not having all of the proper requirement tools, something Snape loved to point out, saying that The Boy Who Lived spent all his fortune on parties and candies but can't even buy a full set of cauldron. Fortunately, he just so happened to got a little black leather notebook from Neville as his birthday present at the second year. Now, he carried it all the time in his robe pocket, with an ink pen he managed to sneaked in his suitcase, he hid the muggle tool in one of his spare clothes pockets. He wasn't yet quite used with a quill until the end of the second term.

Harry looked at Mione, decided to calm her unnecessary concern. He closed the notebook and pocketed it along with his faithful little silver pen. He looked at the dining table. Even after Ron munching down some plates full as if he breathed them in, the table would always looked too full for him.

He was used to scarce to none. He wasn't used to a big feast or a buffet. Just looking at the many food made him nausea. The breads reminding him of his Uncle Vernon and the meats and chickens reminding him of his cousin Dudley, while the drinks reminded him of his Aunt Petunia. He was used to eat little food. His stomach wasn't used to digest more. Even after 4 years in Hogwarts, his stomach can't digest more than a full plate and a couple of glass.

So Harry filled his plate with a few meat and chicken, a couple of fruit and butter bread, and a glass of orange juice. Mione is sitting on his right side, Ginny's on his left, and Ron's across him. Fred and George are a couple of spaces on his right. Neville's with the Hufflepuffs.

Harry can safely say he was proud to have so many friends. Friends that actually stick to his side, or at least doesn't antagonize him like the other students who mocked him and labeling him a liar out of irrational fear. I mean, it's just Voldemort, he may be one of the most powerful, but he's not God. If only everyone had the courage to stand up together and not cower in fear (of a name for God's sake!), Tom wouldn't have been able to pick on what little defenses they had one by one.

"But I don't wanna go to school!" A somewhat childish, but older voice rang up, silencing the hall, along with the sound of someone stomping their feet quite forcibly on the ground as if trying to sink them. The voice sounded plainly foreign, if he wasn't wrong, probably a States accent. Harry and many others turned to the door of the Great Hall to see Hagrid dragging a teenage boy by the right hand. The boy is trying his best to run away, to get away from Hagrid's grip, but it was futile. When the two passed Harry could see the boy had a somewhat feminine look, with bluish raven hair, just as messy as Harry's and baby blue eyes. He was kind of thin just like him, and it seems their height is the same too.

"Albus, what is the meaning of this?" Argh. It's that woman from my hearing. Harry winced at her voice, it sounds so forcibly high pitched. Harry had developed good hearing, along with his other senses to sense when his Uncle or Aunt is coming or yelling at him from outside. He was attuned with his five senses, which is why, he was a light sleeper. And with Ron's snoring... he didn't need to hear the Toad looking woman's almost croaking voice.

The Headmaster merely raised his hand to the newly appointed Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, "Relax," he rose, and after a few seconds the Great Hall quiet down. The only sound was made was the new teenager pulling out his arm from Hagrid's grip and his occasional huffing. "Students, may I welcome you all, to our new transfer student, from America, Daniel Fenton."

Some people murmured, making assumptions, gossiping. It's not unfamiliar to have transfer students from another country. What's unfamiliar is the late arrival of the transfer student. They had already sorted the first years and other transfer students from India and Africa an hour ago. Harry was sitting near the top end of the Gryffindor's table. And if he wasn't wrong, he swore he heard Daniel Fenton muttering, "It's Danny... And you so may not."

"Mr. Fenton, if you would please sit on the stool here." Professor McGonagall said, lifting the hat with her.

Danny knew it was futile to try to escape. No, it's not futile, in fact he can escape right at this second. The problem is he can't just up and turn invisible and intangible in front of everyone. He sighed when this half giant man let go of his hand, saying some things about their trip here being unfashionably late. His grip didn't hurt in the least, he had been squeezed to death even worse by Undergrowth, but that didn't mean it wasn't annoying. "What's the hat for?"

"This is the Sorting Hat. A sentient Hogwarts artifact which determines a student and sort you in one the houses you are best suited for. I assume you know about the houses."

"Yeah, sure. Sly's snake, Gry's lion, Huff's badger, Raven's eagle- which I don't understand why by the way." Some laughed, some snickered, some grumbled, some got pissed, while Harry had a grin on his face visible. That was probably the funniest and shortest explanation of the Four Houses he had ever heard.

"Thank you for your elegant description. Now sit, and the hat will sort you."

"Sort me how?" Danny asked while stepping forward. He had purposely made that joke to boost his confidence and hide his nervousness of standing in front of millions of kids staring at him. He hadn't been in the public face as Fenton for a long time. There's better not be some trap hidden magically on that innocent looking four legged chair.

"By Legilimency, the Sorting Hat will interpret your thoughts and base your personality-"

"WHAT?!" Danny's outburst shocked pretty much everyone and he stepped back, only to bump on Hagrid. "That hat's gonna mind rape me?! No way!"

"Please, Mr. Fenton-"

"No!" Danny made a run but he was caught by Hagrid, again. Danny's trashing was cut off when the hat suddenly came to life again and sang, "_Oh you may not think I'm pretty, but don't judge on what you see. I'll eat myself if you find a hat smarter than me. Don't run away, I do not rape mind, mind you. Do give me a chance to at least sort you. So put me on! Don't be afraid! Don't get a flap. Your in safe hands though I have none, for I am a Thinking Cap!_"

Danny stopped trashing, but now he's staring at the battered, old, frayed, dirtily patched up hat which's appearance strangely folded like a face, "... you talk?" Danny blushed a little at his dumb question, but come on... a talking... hat? He could understand talking objects like orbs that speaks telepathically, or a talking sword but... a hat?

"Obviously," the hat would have rolled his eyes if he had them. Danny had known the gist of Hogwarts (_there's seriously a school named 'Hogwarts'? It's like a joint title from a Pig and someone farting_) and the magical world, but he didn't know about a talking hat. He thought he'd be sorted randomly or interviewed or maybe fill a sheet or something! He's not gonna let some foreign hat enter his mind. His secret won't be a secret anymore! What if the hat's a bucket mouth? What if the hat will tell the headmaster or the teachers about his condition? No! He cannot let it read his head!

Danny was dragged by the half giant man- he'll just call him Jumbo- on the stool. Danny stayed still, shutting his eyes hard. Everyone chalked it up as nervousness but the hat, who had lived for millennium, knew it was the most expression that expresses someones complete denial. The hat was placed on him and began his Legilimency. And the majority bathed in anticipation while others couldn't careless, like Ron who is busy stuffing his cheeks.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Albus! Who is this kid!" the Hat suddenly yelled to the Headmaster after 15 minutes of silence and the occasional murmurs of the students.

"This is Daniel Fenton, a transfer student from America. Why?"

"He won't let his mind defense lower! I can't sort him like this!" The hat express his anger. He is the Sorting Hat. And to be denied to sort a student by said student, it was nothing short of infuriating. Many things, negative in general he could deal with, he's old, and he knows, but he had never once experience this... objection. Dumbledore and most of the grown up wizards, and Hermione, was shocked that someone so young could do Occlumency, and one strong enough to object an ancient magical artifact.

"Mr. Fen-" Dumblesore began, but was cut off by Danny's "No!" Danny quickly focused his mind to shut down, to not think of anything other than the picture and every inch of the one thing he knows best of all, the Fenton Thermos.

"_Kid! Just let me in! I give you my word I will not tell anyone of what I will see or hear!_" but the hat was ignored by Danny. "It's no use, Albus! He wouldn't let me!" the hat cried.

"Can't you at least lower it enough for you to see the surface?"

"If I can, I'd already sorted him! From what I can get from before, he seems to dislike going to this school. Why?" The had calmed down considerably and asked.

"Mr. Fenton does not wish to leave his home. It was his guardians wish for him to enroll here."

The hat pauses on Albus' answer. The hat pondered and analyzed all the facts and his hunch. After at least forty five seconds, the hat said, or more accurately, concluded "Well, from what I can tell, he's a Slytherin through and through by how he is keeping me out. Unorthodox, but not insufficient. No flaws whatsoever in his mind defense. But based on his reasons and your answer, he is a Hufflepuff all the way. He's one of the rare 50 50 case. Like young Harry there." Everyone's eyes went to the boy mentioned, and Harry felt a stab of annoyance of their un-privacy considering eyes, and a little anger at the hat for giving him the unwanted attention.

The Sorting Hat never reveals any knowledge he received from the students heads, he had vowed not to, and even if he would, he can't. For he wasn't animated to do that. Even the Headmasters of Hogwarts can never extract any information from the hat.

It was a no known fact that the hat had considered Albus to be in Slytherin. The hat had looked past Dumbledore's Gryffindor traits, and found Slytherin personalities, but after a little more digging, he finally sorted Albus into Gryffindor. Since the millennium of its existence, there were roughly 13 students with a 50 50 case of personality, and Daniel Fenton is the 14th. And Dumbledore is **not** one of them. Albus is a Gryffindor on the outside, a Slytherin on the inside, but a true Gryffindor on the very centre. A 50 50 case is where the hat **can not** possibly even hope to try and place the student in question in one of the house.

The Hat was animated with the purpose to sort a student in **one** house that suits his or her character traits and mind and heart and believe **the most**. But a 50 50 case student had **two** different sides, all **equally** suited to **two** **equally** different houses.

Not even Dumbledore knew the Hat had considered Harry to be in Slytherin. The **only** reason Harry was place in Gryffindor was because Harry chose **not** to be placed in Slytherin.

And now everyone wonders on what house Harry had been considered before being placed Gryffindor. Rumors and gossip floated in the air.

While Harry felt a little sympathy with the new student. He had been told by the hat about the 50 50 case, but at least the hat hadn't told anyone about his offer to be in the Slytherin house. But at least, now he knew Daniel Fenton isn't a typical ''bad'' Slytherin. There is no way a Slytherin can be bad if he or she had Hufflepuff traits, unless their loyalty was blinded by a twisted kind of logic.

"_Kid, will you at least lower your defense, just a tiny bit. So I can sort you._" Danny was going to cut the hat off with an insult when the hat continued, "_I am created with the purpose to sort a student in one house that suits his or her character traits and mind and heart and believe the most. But a 50 50 case student had two different sides, all equally suited to two equally different houses. I can not possibly hope to even place the student in question in one of the house that suits their personality the most, because there are two houses that suits their personality the best._"

The hat was ignored again. But then it inwardly washed in relief when Daniel talked in his mind, '_You'd tell them._'

"_I will not._"

'_How can I trust you to not to?_' Danny growled to it, '_What if you'd just give hints? Or do some signs? Or tell them by looking in their own minds? There's so many loopholes!_'

The hat knew it was futile to make or ask Daniel to lower his defense. The hat had said the boy is suited in either Slytherin or Hufflepuff, but that's only from the outside facts from what he'd seen. He needed to see the inside, but that option is out all things worth. So the hat seeks the best answer to solve the problem, "_If I cannot look into your memories and sort you, how about I asked you a set of questions for you to answer and I'll sort you later based on your answers?_"

Daniel groaned, and unintentionally lowered his mind block a nano-fraction, before bringing it up full of no flaws, but it was enough for the hat to know that Daniel is type who hates school and studying, or at least on the subjects he disliked, which is definitely a lot. So the hat was certain Daniel is no Ravenclaw.

'_Okay.. I guess._'

"_Good, but you will have to answer them a hundred percent honestly. Or I might sort you in the wrong house._" the hat adviced, or warned? Danny didn't really care, but he'll try to answer honestly, lying is becoming a gradual habit for him. But he was pretty sure he won't be sorted in a house that would hinder him for his mission here in Hogwarts- the names sound is leaving a bad taste, I'll just call it a Pig School (**HOG = a castrated male pig for reared meat. Thus the name 'Pig School'**)-, Clocky won't let him, unless it was the Time Masters intention.

_'Fine.'_

_"Good. Firstly, what kind of word would you hate people to call you?"_

_"Traitor. Monster. Killer. Rapist. Abusing Father. Children torturer. Masoc-"_

_"Alright, that's enough." _The hat said. Hmm... a traitor, which means he values loyalty very much, definitely a Hufflepuff. A monster? Then he might have been one of those kids who had been bullied and mocked. A killer? Then those who worries the boy to be a future Death Eater are wasting their precious little time. A rapist? Good, a male who does not degrade the female kind. An Abusing Father... he must be worrying about his future, which is a very Slytherin trait. Children torturer? Funny coming from a kid, but at least he won't go down the same path as the bullies these days. And if he's correct, a masochist? Good. A gentlemen.

_"Second, You enter an enchanted garden alone, would you approach the silver leafed golden apple tree? A couple of dead branches that is talking to each other? The bubbling pool with something luminous swirling? Or-"_

_"The pool."_ Rash, does not wait for every little detail once finding a solution he firmly believed to be the best. The bubbling pool? A person who loves to relax but have fun and adrenaline rushing at the same time. With something luminous swirling in said pool? Then his curiosity knows no bounds, and it appears he have no apparent self-pertaining fear of the possibility that the mysterious glowing thing in the pool might be alive and pose a danger. A somewhat Gryffindor trait, if not for his apparent liking to a moment of relaxation despite him wanting of an adventure.

"_The Headmasters office is being trashed by a troll, which of the following will you save if you can? A cure for dragon pox that is nearly perfected? Irreplaceable legendary items? Student records going back a millennium? A mysterious handwritten book full of strange runes of magic believed to be once belonged to Merlin himself? State your reasons._"

"_The cure obviously. I mean, well I never heard of a dragon pox, but it sounds pretty bad if someone is sick from it. Legendary items and that book would probably contain dangerous information and power. It's been hidden for a millennium right? So I'm pretty sure the world won't miss a few old cheap tokens that they don't even know they still exist. And history records about students is kinda meaningless_." The hat sweatdropped at Daniels answer. His choice for saving an uncomplete cure to a disease he doesn't even know is great, a Hufflepuff's loyalty. The denial for the legendary powerful items is wise, a Ravenclaw. The comment for useless history parchments? Definitely not a Ravenclaw. An he can subdue his curiosity for the mysterious book in a stressful situation, good emotional control.

_"Which of the following would you find most difficult to deal with? Hunger? Boredom? Cold? Loneliness? Ignored?"_

Strangely, Daniel went quiet, so he can control his reckless behaviour before jumping for an answer and think first, a Slytherin. "_Loneliness and Boredom._" So he can deal with hunger, the hat inwardly sighed, just like Harry. The boy must have not been eating much. He can deal with cold, like Harry again, probably exposed to the harsh temperature often enough to not choose it. Boredom? An un-patient young man, common Gryffindor. Loneliness? Again, just like Harry. But he can't deal with loneliness but being ignored he had no problem? One of those kids who wanted to be one with the faceless crowds to not be picked, an effect caused by being bullied, undoubtedly. A Hufflepuff.

_"Next, after you're dead, what would you want people to think of you?"_

_"I don't care what people would think of me when I'm dead, I'm dead. It's when I'm alive that counts."_ A Hufflepuff.

_"And the last question, if you could have any power in this world, what would it be and why?"_ Danny spent no nano-second in thinking of an answer, "_I wanna make people realize their choices before jumping to conclusions and do stupid things._"

The Hat had grasped the reality that Daniel is a selfless person. He had not expected the typical answer of superhuman strength, read minds, fly, and such things coming out of Daniel's mouth. But, that statement was very unexpected. He had almost expected Daniel to say change the past, or the power to heal, or maybe erase hate in this world, or any kind of heroic things. But the power to make people realize their choices? Unheard of.

He remembered Harry's answer to this question years ago, "I want the power to give people second chances."

The Hat supposed he should be amused...

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Sorting Hat yelled after 15 minutes. It was even longer than Harry Potter's sorting. The Hufflepuffs welcomed their new house member, Slytherin quality aside.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

... for the moment.

* * *

**The real questions the hat will ask in Pottermore.**

**(The ones I bold is what I will choose in my current 2014 mindset)**

_1. _Which of the following would you most hate people to call you?

- Ordinary (S)

**- Ignorant (R)**

- Cowardly (G)

- Selfish (H)

2. After you have died, what would you most like people to do when they hear your name?

- Miss you, but smile (H)

- Ask for more stories about your adventures (G)

- Think with admiration of your achievements (S)

**- I don't care what people think of me after I'm dead; it's what they think of me while I'm alive that counts (R)**

3. Given the choice, would you rather invent a potion that would guarantee you:

**- Love? (H)**

- Glory? (G)

- Wisdom? (R)

- Power? (S)

4. How would you like to be known to history?

**- The Wise (R)**

- The Good (H)

- The Great (S)

- The Bold (G)

_5. _You enter an enchanted garden. What would you be most curious to examine first?

**- The silver leafed tree bearing golden apples (S)**

- The fat red toadstools that appear to be talking to each other (H)

- The bubbling pool, in the depths of which something luminous is swirling (G)

- The statue of an old wizard with a strangely twinkling eye (R)

6. What kind of instrument most pleases your ear?

- The violin

- The trumpet

**- The piano**

- The drum

7. Four boxes are placed before you. Which would you try and open

- The small tortoiseshell box, embellished with gold, inside which some small creature seems to be gleaming (G)

- jet black box with a silver lock and key, marked with a mysterious rune that you know to be the mark of ornate (H)

- golden casket, standing on clawed feet, whose inscription warns that both secret knowledge and unbearable temptation lie (R)

**- small pewter box, unassuming and plain, with a scratched message upon it that reads 'I open only for the worthy.' (S)**

8. Four goblets are placed before you. Which would you choose to drink?

- The foaming, frothing, silvery liquid that sparkles as though containing ground (S)

**- smooth, thick, richly purple drink that gives off a delicious smell (H)**

- chocolate and golden liquid so bright that it hurts the eye, and which makes sunspots dance all around (G)

- the mysterious black liquid that gleams like ink, and gives off fumes that make you see strange visions. (R)

9. Once every century, the Flutterby bush produces flowers that adapt their scent to attract the unwary. If it lured you, it would smell of:

- A crackling log fire (G)

- The sea (S)

- Fresh parchment (R)

**- Home (H)**

10. A troll has gone berserk in the Headmaster's study at Hogwarts. It is about to smash, crush and tear several

**- irreplaceable items and treasures (S)**

- a cure for dragon pox, which the Headmaster has nearly perfected (H)

- student records going back 1000 years (R)

- a mysterious handwritten book full of strange runes, believed to have belonged to Merlin. In which order would you rescue these objects from the troll's club, if you could? (G)

11. Which would you rather be:

Envied?

Imitated?

**Trusted?**

Praised?

**Liked?**

Feared?

12. Which of the following do you find most difficult to deal with?

**Hunger**

**Cold**

Loneliness

Boredom

Ignored

13. What are you most looking forward to learning at Hogwarts?

- Apparition and Disapparition (being able to materialise and dematerialise at will)

- Transfiguration (turning one object into another object)

- Flying on a broomstick

- Hexes and jinxes All about magical creatures, and how to befriend/care for them Secrets about the castle

**- Every area of magic I can**

14. If you could have any power, which would you choose?

**- The power to read minds**

- The power of invisibility

- The power of superhuman strength

- The power to speak to animals

- The power to change the past

- The power to change your appearance at will

15. Which of the following would you most like to study?

- Centaurs

- Goblins

**- Merpeople**

- Ghosts

- Vampires

- Werewolves

- Trolls

16. One of your house mates has cheated in a Hogwarts exam by using a Self-Spelling Quill. Now he has come top of the class in Charms, beating you into second place. Professor Flitwick is suspicious of what happened. He draws you to one side after his lesson and asks you whether or not your classmate used a forbidden quill. What do you do?

- Lie and say you don't know (but hope that somebody else tells Professor Flitwick the truth) (H)

- Tell Professor Flitwick that he ought to ask your classmate (and resolve to tell your classmate that if he doesn't tell the truth, you will) (S)

- Tell Professor Flitwick the truth. If your classmate is prepared to win by cheating, he deserves to be found out. Also, as you are both in the same house, any points he loses will be regained by you, for coming first in his would not wait to be asked to tell Professor Flitwick the truth (R)

**- If you knew that somebody was using a forbidden quill, you would tell the teacher before the exam started (G)**

17. You and two friends need to cross a bridge guarded by a river troll who insists on fighting one of you before he will let all of you pass. Do you:

**- Attempt to confuse the troll into letting all three of you pass without fighting? (R)**

- Suggest drawing lots to decide which of you will fight? (S)

- Suggest that all three of you should fight (without telling the troll)? (H)

- Volunteer to fight? (G)

18. Which road tempts you most?

**- The wide, sunny, grassy lane (H)**

- The narrow, dark, lantern-lit alley (S)

- The twisting, leaf-strewn path through woods (G)

- The cobbled street lined with ancient buildings (R)

19. Which nightmare would frighten you most?

- Standing on top of something very high and realizing suddenly that there are no hand- or footholds, nor any barrier to stop you falling (S)

- An eye at the keyhole of the dark, windowless room in which you are locked (G)

**- Waking up to find that neither your friends nor your family have any idea who you are (H)**

- Forced to speak in such a silly voice that hardly anyone can understand you, and everyone laughs at you (R)

20. Late at night, walking alone down the street, you hear a peculiar cry that you believe to have a magical source. Do you:

- Proceed with caution, keeping one hand on your concealed wand and an eye out for any disturbance? (S)

- Draw your wand and try to discover the source of the noise? (G)

- Draw your wand and stand your ground? (H)

**- Withdraw into the shadows to await developments, while mentally reviewing the most appropriate defensive and offensive spells, should trouble occur? (R)**

21. A Muggle confronts you and says that they are sure you are a witch or wizard. Do you:

- Ask what makes them think so? (R)

- Agree, and ask whether they'd like a free sample of a jinx? (G)

**- Agree, and walk away, leaving them to wonder whether you are bluffing? (S)**

- Tell them that you are worried about their mental health, and offer to call a doctor (H)

one?

- Dawn or **dusk**?

- Moon or **stars**?

- **Forest** or river?

- **Grass** or Flower?

23. Which one again?

- Black or **white**?

- **Heads** or tails?

- Left or **right**?

- **Blue** or green? *HA!*

_24. _(in case of a hat stall) Which House would you rather belong to?

**- Gryffindor**

- Ravenclaw

- Slytherin

- Hufflepuff

* * *

Thanks for reviewing!

If you do review..

Please review...


End file.
